


Mistake and Sorrows of a loving mother

by Tanyawanya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream and foolish are Puffy's children, Dsmp family dynamics, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Quackity George and Tubbo are Sams son, Sam and puffy are best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyawanya/pseuds/Tanyawanya
Summary: It was a well knitted family,She watched them grow and she was content.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 14





	Mistake and Sorrows of a loving mother

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit short but i just wanna write this so much

Sam was Puffy’s Best friend they’ve been friends for as long as they can remember, Puffy was there when the creeper hybrid picked up two winged hybrid.

Two little angels he called Quackity and George.

She was there with him when he was learning how to properly care for wings because the two of them doesn’t have wings and Philza, the only winged hybrid they know is _who knows where_.

Sam _is_ Puffy’s Best friend and she was very jealous of him.

She was jealous of how the three of them looks like a family, how the sweet angels calls him dad. She was jealous of how he just had the luck to find these adorable children he can call his own, she was jealous but she adore her bestfriend' smile when talking about his children, how his eyes shine everytime he told her how adorable they are and Puffy wished she could also tell stories like that to him.

When she found an abandoned child on the forest while walking home from Sam's house, she just made the impulse of taking him home, cleaning him up and feeding him.

The small human boy that she called Dream, because it was all like a dream to her, was very quiet, he was too quiet, different from George's meekness, he seems scared of her.

“Are you scared of me?” the child's emerald green eyes stares at her blankly without answers.

Puffy started to question herself, Is she doing something wrong? she intimidating? Did he actually have a family and not an orphan?

“D-Do you have a family? I can help you find them?”

The child flinched and shook his head, “You don’t have family or you don’t want any help??”

“Family…. No” the child answers slowly making Puffy soft in her heart.

“Then I can be your family! I can be your Mom ffy or your Puf Daddy! You can have two in one!!” she said making a big grin in her face, the child who seems to slowly understand what she’s saying nodded and hugged her neck almost making Puffy cry, well, she did cry but no one knows it.

The jealousy he had for Sam's family suddenly vanished as she cares for this son.

The days past by happily, just being mother and son.

She would not tell anyone but the first time, Dream called her Mom ffy, she cried, she also cried when Dream called her Puff Daddy, she treasured this moment in her heart.

She was so happy, she introduced him to Sam, who was surprised but very happy for his friend, the look on Puffy’s eyes, the shine it glitters as she spoke of this found son.

She introduced him to the two angels, she laughed with Sam when she saw how he got attached to George quickly. Quackity _not_ so much as the two argue so much on who to get George which Sapnap, _Bad' son_ , won most of the time.

Soon Sam picked up a bee hybrid, he calls Tubbo, a sweetheart. Not long after, she adopted another one, she calls Foolish.

It was a well knitted family,

She watched them grow and she was content.

When she learned about L'manburg from Tubbo, she was happy for him, Sam was excited too for his youngest and their _friend_ , Philza’s children.

_It was a nice small country_ , she thought.

When she found out, Dream waged war against L’manburg she didn’t say anything. _Her first mistake._

She remembers him telling her it’ll be alright, he’ll most likely win.

He won at the cost of the life of the other.

When she found out, Dream had a fight with George, she didn’t confront him. _Her second mistake._

He told her it was a small misunderstanding and mother doesn’t need to worry _and she believed him._

When she found out he wanted to exile Tommy, his plan already succeeded. _She was too late._

She was away at Badlands helping her other friends, when she returns, Tommy was _missing_ , the child disappeared and Tubbo was _devastated_.

When she found out, he’s blowing L’manburg, it was too late. _He was to in to back out._

He told her, it’s to end Everything. He told her how they can start over live back at their old home, with George and Sam _she believed him._

When she found out, how he was locked up in prison, she cried. _She felt like the worst mother in the world._

She was blinded with her love for son. She wasn’t able to see the evil he’s done, and now she can’t see him anymore, her eyes couldn’t help but water. The tears couldn’t stop as she stood in front of the giant prison that her _own_ best friend made.

She was _devastated_.

_Heartbroken_.

> " ** _Everyone i cared for are locked up,"_**


End file.
